Demigods: Maintaining Cover
by lunarock9
Summary: A meeting in a nondescript cafe proves that the Avengers can't stay undercover for long, especially not with fellow demigods around(though honestly it's more surprising that the monsters haven't zeroed in on the high concentration of apocalyptic people). Rated T for mentions of 'character death.' Oneshot. Set in an AU where the 'alien attack' is the Battle of Manhattan.


Annabeth Chase took a double take at the blonde sitting at the next table in the café. A muffled gasp escaped her lips.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?"The blonde asked.

Hazel looked over to disturbance as well. Her features morphed quickly into a look of shock as recognition dawned.

"You're Captain Rogers! Captain America!" she blurted.

The brunette sitting next to him sighed.

"And here I thought we could maintain a cover for at least an hour," Iron Man moaned.

The rest of the demigods were transfixed by what appeared to be their idols, the Avengers, at such close range.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir!" stammered Jason.

"Wait-" Percy glanced at the rest of the group, "-then that makes you-!"

He was cut off by the hand that descended on his mouth.

"Not so loud," hushed Clint, smirking at his teammates' dismay.

"You're Tony Stark," whispered Leo, in awe.

"Fellow son of Hephaestus?" Tony inquired.

The Hispanic could only nod dumbly. That is, until he remembered the pressing question he'd had about the famous Iron Man suit.

"How did you solve the ice problem?" He asked, eagerly.

And thus launched a conversation of genius and mechanics.

Annabeth and Piper examined Natasha.

"Hold on, you were my dad's assistant!" The Cherokee exclaimed, finally realizing why she looked so familiar.

The red haired agent nodded assent.

"Natasha Romanoff. Fury had me assigned to watch your dad, in case of a kidnapping. Lead was false. Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean, I presume?"

"Pleased to meet you," offered Annabeth, shaking hands, albeit warily.

"I'm a daughter of Nemesis, by the way," explained the assassin, a wry smile catching on her face. She'd seen the calculating look, and assumed the observant daughter of Athena had been attempting to place her godly parentage.

"I figured. After all, Fury's one too. By the way, next time you see Hill, let her know that Malcolm has a solution to their hacking problem. And let Coulson know that nobody in the Athena cabin was fooled," shrugged Annabeth.

"Gladly. So," the agent turned to Piper, "charmspeak, huh? I heard about the BMW."

Piper blushed.

"You're the Hulk!" Percy fought to keep his voice down.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah. Legacy of Ares and Athena."

"Whoah. Amazing tactical mind I'll bet. I'm a son of Poseidon." Percy's tone changed swiftly from awed to grateful.

"I wanted to say, thanks for the backup in New York. Those 'aliens' were tough."

The scientist chuckled. "Yeah, Hermes really outdid himself this time, right?"

Clint shook hands with Frank.

"Fury's told me a lot about you. Y'know, they're considering you for the next Hawkeye back at SHIELD."

"Really? Then my grandmother wasn't lying?"

"Yeah. Fury likes to have legacies like yours on hand, and snipers are pretty useful in the business."

"So you know?"

"Fai Zhang, your grandmother was a great agent. Your mom, too. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, though."

"How did you know?" asked Steve.

"I met you back in America once," Hazel said, "it was during one of your tours-" she squeaked, stopping as she realized she had given it away.

"I remember- I signed your hat. But you-"

Jason sighed, shaking his head.

"You should be dead!" they both spit it out simultaneously.

"No, I was frozen by the ice Goddess Khione for 70 years." The blondes shuddered, both remembering their own experiences with the obsessive goddess.

"She has a type," cut in Leo, from his conversation with Tony, "Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, dominant and muscular. She's like the Nazis."

"I was brought back from the dead by my brother who's also a son of Hades."

"Wait, so what's your parentage?" queried Annabeth.

The supersoldier shrugged uncomfortably.

"Never claimed?"

He shook his head.

"Your mother was a legacy of Athena, your father was a descendant of Jupiter, son of Mars," Natasha told him.

"Sorry, we thought you knew," explained Clint.

"Stupid Fury..." Tony muttered.

All the blondes present facepalmed in unison.

"Stupid demigod issues..."

**So. I'm not dead! Yay? I could not resist. I have so many plot bunnies flying around my head right now it is painful, but it was easier to dictate this than any of the others, so you'll have to wait a while. I don't actually know if there are other stories like this out there, but I do recall reading one where Bianca and Nico meet Steve and it was adorable so this happened. **

**Thor is off-world. (Yes I am aware that he is a Norse god, but hey, there was a reference to the Battle of Manhattan in Rick's other Egyptian god series so I call creative license. TAKE THAT PLOTHOLES!) Um, this is under the assumption that Hazel would have, at some point, seen one of Cap's performances, and therefore recognized him because she met him in person. Anyway I can totally get a kick out of them singing the theme tune together.**

**So R&R and don't kill me please?**


End file.
